Nuestra promesa
by aquarius7
Summary: Hay ocasiones en que los mejores momentos que uno pudo vivir, apenas fueron hojas al viento pintadas de colores por su mente… amores perdidos es amistades eternas. "Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"


**Los personajes no son míos, este reto ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos Fanfiction.**

* * *

_****Alice Cullen****_

Nuestro primer San Valentín como iguales lo había planeado desde inicios de año, desde el primer momento en que la vi en una de mis visiones, supe que no habría alguien más importante para mí, ella era todo lo que alguna vez deseé, ondas rebeldes al viento y ojos sangre carmín.

Verla correr era todo lo que había deseado siempre, casi sentirme volar a su lado, jugar con quien yo había elegido como mi alma gemela, aunque ella hubiera elegido como su pareja a mi hermano… si tan solo me hubiera arriesgado, ahora no sufriría por su amistad, y no temería por la seguridad de toda mi familia por la amenaza de los Vulturi… yo debía hacer algo.

-Cualquiera diría que te aburre salir a cazar conmigo- me dijo Bella sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Nada de eso, solo estaba pesando-

-Doy mi vida por saber lo que escondes en esa cabecita- me dijo acercándose y tomando mi mano con preocupación.

-Bella, sabes que para ti no tengo secretos, solo debes pedirlo y te lo contaré- siempre le contestaría.

-¿En qué piensas?- pero a la vez siempre he sabido cómo sacarme la vuelta.

-En que quiero disfrutar muchos días de San Valentín a tu lado- le dije y ella se ruborizó, a pesar de tener ahora la fuerza del universo, no ha perdido su timidez.

-Siempre pasaremos San Valentín cerca- me dijo y yo le asentí sin creerlo

-¿Me lo prometes?- le dije tomando su mano e invadiendo su espacio personal, esto sería una nueva razón por la cual luchar, y yo no pensaba dejarla de lado. Bella me sonrió y arrancó de nuevo en su loca carrera, aceleré el paso para alcanzarla y notando que no la alcanzaría empecé a gritar.

-Bella ¿a dónde vamos?- grité a todo pulmón, pero ella no se detuvo, y siguió corriendo como demente, unos minutos más tarde vi cómo se abría la espesura del bosque, Bella se paró de golpe y yo terminé empujándola por no prestar atención, rodamos en medio de risas, pero la emoción nos duró segundos, pues por la velocidad con la que veníamos no pudimos parar y acabamos cayendo en el pequeño estanque que llenaba la cascada.

-Maldición Alice, esto está helado- dijo Bella sin titubear a lo que yo riendo respondí.

-¿Conociste este lugar antes de tu transformación verdad?- su cara lo decía todo – como vampiro tu no sientes, pero tu mente te juega pasadas por lo que sentiste siendo humana- eso le hizo sonreír.

-Vaya, pensé que caerías y te disculparías- su aroma embriaga mis sentidos, y cuando pienso que no tengo posibilidad de soportarlo, ella da la vuelta y nada hasta el final del estanque saliendo a la luz del sol, seguro la perfección lleva el nombre de Isabella Swan.

-Es mejor que volvamos, prometí pasar la tarde con Edward- y así se rompía todo por un ruido.

* * *

-¡Venga Alice, que se hace tarde!-

* * *

Como siempre Bella tenía la gran costumbre de sacarme de mis mejores sueños a gritos, yo sabía que día era, pero no pensé que Bella cumpliría con su promesa, en este año se había apegado muchísimo a Edward, y Jacob se había llevado la otra parte de su tiempo, pues Bella jugaba a la mamá gallina cuidando a Renesme, pero lo peor era que mi ida en búsqueda de la respuesta para evitar el enfrentamiento con los Vulturi había arruinado todo, Bella no quiso verme por un tiempo por mis tantas formas de ocultarle la verdad, pero ahora se presenta en mi puerta sacándome de mis sueños para traerme a una realidad a la que no sé si quiero enfrentarme.

-Doy mi vida por saber lo que escondes en esa cabecita-

-Ven a volar conmigo Bella- le dije y ella solo puso cara de confusión.

-Alice, por más que quiera complacerte, sabes que tú y yo no podemos volar- a lo que yo respondí negando con mi cabeza y saltando a la ventana, mirándola para que me siguiera.

Esta vez no estaba corriendo entre la espesura del bosque, saltaba entre los árboles, asegurándome que Bella me seguía, yo volvía a tener la mejor velocidad de la familia y aunque con ella siempre me frenaba, hoy quería forzarla a volar.

Había perfeccionado esta ruta meses después de la batalla, me la sabía de memoria, pero no la había usado en tiempos, quizá por lo que me recordaba, pero hoy merecía la pena, corrimos hasta donde yo sabía que se encontraba la pequeña cascada que llenaba el estanque y me frené, ambas chocamos y caímos al vacío, esta vez no era adrenalina, eran reales endorfinas lo que sentía en mí, sonreí y antes de impactar contra el agua, abracé a Bella con todas mis fuerzas y caímos como hoja cortando la calma del estanque.

Minutos bajo el agua desencadenaron un casi beso, pero al último instante ella se apartó.

-Lo lamento Bella, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir incómoda- ella no me miró –Bella, mírame- le dije alcanzándola y tomando su mano – no te cierres así a mí- y eso fue suficiente para que ella me tomara el rostro y me besara con dulzura, un beso salado.

\- Lo lamento… lamento haberme alejado de ti, lamento haberte alejado pero no podía comportarme como una niña caprichosa, no puedo darte lo que esperas de mí Alice- por mi desconcierto ella casi huye de mí de nuevo.

-Gracias… por mostrarme que la amistad es el amor sin alas- dije con el corazón haciéndose añicos en mi pecho, pues con esto sellaba una historia que jamás fue escrita, nuestro amor jamás cruzaría la barrera de la amistad, ambas éramos adultas, aunque con toda el alma hubiéramos preferido ser en este momento unas niñas caprichosas

* * *

**Y hasta ahí el fic, espero les haya gustado y si no, pues igual hágamelo saber, siempre es importante leer su comentario.**

**Besos de caramelo**


End file.
